


What's In A Name?

by StuffRocksInnit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffRocksInnit/pseuds/StuffRocksInnit
Summary: On the way back to Central, Ed and Mustang trade a few more outrageous Alchemist names...Poor Al and Riza.
Kudos: 6





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Seventh Sanctum Alchemist name generator inspired this. Just a tiny ickle drabble for you all…

"How about the Ultimate Fruitcake Alchemist, huh? Huh?"

Edward was rather enjoying this game. Thinking up insulting Alchemist names for Mustang was entertaining him no end on the long car journey back to Central.

"And you're the Annoyance Alchemist," Mustang growled, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"Shut up!"

"Nii-san…" Al said in a warning tone from the back seat. He was, as usual, ignored.

"You're the…Stuck-up Windy Alchemist! Ha-ha!" Ed sat back with an air of triumph.

Mustang smirked. Time to pull out the trump card. "Whatever, _Water-Flea Alchemist._ "


End file.
